


Discovery

by thewishingdragon



Series: Word of the Day Stories [3]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: As always, feel free to leave a comment! I love any feedback I get! Also, you can send me prompts and asks at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!I hope you enjoyed the story!





	Discovery

“Veronica, come on, you’re slowing us down,” Chandler complained.

“Sorry!” Veronica jogged a bit until she’d caught up. “I got a little distracted.”

“What were you even looking at?” Duke asked.

“The piercing place I went to last year,” Veronica shrugged. “I’ve been talking to my mom about getting a lip ring.”

McNamara gasped. “That would look so cool!”

Veronica chuckled. “It’d look really nice with my tongue stud. I was thinking of getting another tongue piercing too, but I figure just the one is enough.”

Chandler’s eyes widened. “You’ve got a tongue piercing?”

“Yeah. I got it for my sixteenth birthday,” Veronica stuck her tongue out and pointed at a bright pink ball, “They’re pretty easy to hide, so I’m not surprised you never noticed.”

Suddenly, a squeal was heard behind them.

“Oh my gosh, Vee!”

Veronica’s eyes widened, and she turned to the source of the voice with a grin.

A short girl with a bubblegum pink pixie cut ran up to them, stopping just in front of Veronica. “It’s been way too long!”

“No kidding!” Veronica laughed, turning to the Heathers. “This is Mel. Mel, I’d like to introduce you to Heather Chandler, Heather Duke, and Heather McNamara.”

Mel’s eyes widened, and she smirked at the Heathers, before looking up at Veronica. “We have to go somewhere and catch up soon! I haven’t seen you since that party the kids at Remington threw!”

Chandler’s eyes widened. “Wait,  _ what?! _ Those parties are invite-only! How did you get in?!”

Mel grinned. “The quarterback has a crush on her. She’s been trying to get Vee to go out with her for months now.”

“The quarterback is a girl?” Duke looked absolutely dumbstruck.

Veronica shrugged. “She’s pretty nice, but she’s not really my type.”

“Yeah,” Mel laughed, “You’re more into the pretty femme type, aren’t you?”

“I swear to god I will dropkick you straight to the fucking moon if you don’t stop,” Veronica deadpanned.

“You like girls?” McNamara’s face looked flushed.

Chandler frowned. “Why weren’t we told about this?”

Veronica frowned. “I thought you already knew. I mean, I haven’t exactly kept it a secret. Most of the girls at school know I’m pan.”

“Well, it looks like you have a lot to talk about,” Mel said, “I’m gonna go to the food court. If you’ve got time, you should come find me before you go.”

Veronica grinned. “Sure thing. I’ll be there as soon as I’m finished here.”

Mel smiled, pulling Veronica down to her level and pressing a kiss to her lips. “Don’t leave me waiting too long, cutie.”

Veronica laughed. “I’ll do my best.”

Mel sent the Heathers one last smirk, before jogging off towards the food court.

Veronica turned back to the Heathers. “Sorry about that. I honestly thought you already knew I liked girls.”

Chandler scoffed. “It doesn’t matter now. How long have you and Mel been dating?”

Veronica wasn’t sure, but she could almost swear Heather looked upset at the thought of her and Mel dating.

“We’re not together. We went on a date once, but nothing ever really came of it,” Veronica shrugged, “She just likes making out with me whenever we get a chance to see each other. There’s not much else to it.”

“What, so she’s like, your casual makeout buddy?” Chandler sneered.

Veronica laughed. “Sort of. We don’t get to see each other often though, so it’s not like we have an actual arrangement or anything.”

“Have you kissed any other girls before?” McNamara asked.

“Oh, sure,” Veronica chuckled, “There’s actually a girl at school that I  _ do _ have an arrangement with.”

“Who is it?” Duke demanded.

“Not telling.” Veronica crossed her arms. “I’m not about to out her without her consent. It’s kind of a dick move.”

Duke huffed. “Fine. What did Mel mean though?”

Veronica frowned. “What do you mean?”

Chandler rolled her eyes. “She said you were more into the pretty femme type. What did that mean?”

Veronica’s eyes widened slightly. “It means I prefer really feminine girls to more butch types.”

“Feminine like… us?” McNamara asked.

Veronica smirked, leaning in close to McNamara’s face. “Why? Are you interested?”

At McNamara’s embarrassed squeak, Veronica chuckled, moving out of McNamara’s space.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” She laughed.

McNamara pouted.

“Never pegged you for a flirt,” Chandler said.

“I try not to flirt with girls unless I know they’re also into girls, but I couldn’t really help myself this time,” Veronica shrugged, “Hey, do you think I could go to the food court for a bit? It’s been a while since I’ve seen Mel and I kind of want to go catch up with her.”

Chandler shrugged halfheartedly. “Do whatever you want.”

Veronica beamed. “Thanks! I won’t be long!”

The Heathers watched as Veronica jogged away, taking a few seconds to process this new discovery.

“I could have asked her out weeks ago,” Duke muttered.

Chandler scoffed. “ _ You? _ If anyone’s asking her out, it’s going to be  _ me. _ ”

“Hey!” McNamara said, “ _ I’m _ the one she was just flirting with!”

The three continued bickering until they saw Veronica headed towards them. The rest of the shopping trip was tense as the Heathers sent each other dirty looks behind Veronica’s back.

Eventually, they had to leave, and the three were entirely prepared to argue over who Veronica would be riding home with, until Veronica’s mother called and offered to give her a ride.

As soon as she was gone from the parking lot, the bickering continued, and only ended once they’d agreed to let  _ Veronica _ decide which of them she wanted to date.

Of course, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t try to skew the odds in their favor.

Let the games begin.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave a comment! I love any feedback I get! Also, you can send me prompts and asks at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
